I'm Sorry
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Mirana POV. He and she were always together, always perfect friends. But too much contact is a whole lot more than he or she intends.
1. Chapter 1

**This was really….an odd thought that occurred to me when I read one of Niphuria's stories…I'm not really sure why, but it did…talk about embarrassment…**

**Not terrific…I'm no good at erotic stories….maybe I'll leave that to Niphuria ;) This'll probably be only about 2 or 3 chapters…**

_Mirana of Marmoreal, 23 years old_

I sat at the dinner table with Alice on my left and Tarrant on my right. Down the length of the table were various court members and suitors who had high hopes of marrying me. _Like that'll happen. _I felt bad the second I thought it. It wasn't their fault: they just wanted the crown so their children can wear it. Either way, my love isn't something I'll just give away. Father had told me to give my heart to someone who'll take good care of it, not someone who will - once they have the crown- drop it so it shatters. I would truly like to give my heart to Tarrant. Well, that won't happen.

"Majesty?" asked a little voice beside me. I turned toward it and smiled sweetly.

"Yes Alice?"

"Do…do you have any wine?" she asked so innocently. I looked down at my hands and felt the blood rush to my face, turning my skin a dark red as I remembered the last time we had wine at a party like this; the last time we had _alcohol _at a party like this! My breathing went quick when I thought back to it. I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder and looked up timidly.

"What is it, Mirana?" she asked. I think she saw the color of my face…

"Oh…umm…no-nothing, dear…j-just thinking," I stuttered to her. I looked over at Tarrant who was staring at me like _I _was the mad person. He furrowed his eyebrows, a silent question. I stretched up to reach his ear and whispered, _She asked about…about the wine. _His eyes widened and he stiffened in his chair. He shifted so he was a millimeter farther away from me. I don't blame him…he told me he was still ashamed, even when I told him it was half my fault as well. I went to whisper in his ear again, _What shall I tell her? I don't want to scare the girl…_

_I don't know,_ he mouthed. I bit my lip and looked around us. It seemed everyone knew what we were speaking of. Everyone was silent. Their faces were various shades of red and all were sipping at their tea. I wondered idly if I should get Alice some wine so she was happy or merely deny her and have to tell her the truth.

I stood suddenly, grabbing Tarrant by the arm, and rushed out of the room. He wouldn't look me in the eye, even though we were alone. I sighed and lifted his chin so he was looking at me. "Tarrant, come now. We're more mature than that. Can't you even look at me?" He nodded.

"I'm still sorry…I regret it…You probably hate me, don't you?"

"I don't hate you! I never could, dear. I don't regret meeting up with you on that night…I never will, either. I do regret the short relationship we had, though, I must admit. It destroyed the best thing we had- our friendship. All I can possibly wish for now is to have back what we lost," I murmured to him. His eyes were a deep blue.

"I din nea wan' Ahlice ta knoe." I nodded, hoping to clear the memory from my mind. I had no such luck.

***Flashback**

Mirana of Crims, 20 years old

_We all sipped from the wine glasses in front of us. The wine was bitter- like the berries had fermented a little too long. I felt an odd sensation spread throughout my whole body. I shifted my weight many times, rather uncomfortable. I saw Tarrant do the same next to me. For a strange reason, I glanced at the napkin in his lap. There was a bulge there, just like there was in the lap of the man next to me. I felt a pressure in my stomach get to a painful point. In between my legs was wet and there was a slight throbbing sensation in the middle of my maidenhood._

_I was oddly embarrassed, though everyone else was experiencing the same as I. Out of nowhere, Tarrant asked me to meet him in his workshop in five minutes. He left the room in a hurry, and I soon followed. When I entered his workshop, my breath grew ragged. He was standing in front of me…not wearing any clothes. In a matter of moments, I was in the same state._

***Pause Flashback***

I gasped as the memory was suddenly cut off.

"Mirana, are you alright? You seem even paler than normal…"Alice informed me. I wrung my hands, hoping this flashback would end sooner rather than later.

"I'm perfectly fine, Alice…nothing to worry about…"

***Resume Flashback***

_Seconds later, we were lying on the wooden table in the middle of the room, kissing passionately. He had thrown me down, pinning me to the wood. I felt his erection pushing into my stomach. Our fingers were twined in each others hair, gently pulling at the strands. The throbbing in my lower body was more than I could bear. I reached down with one of my hands and explored- there was a tiny nub of flesh at the very top that- when I touched it- set waves of pleasure through my whole body. I felt no shame in doing this as it was soothing my need for contact._

_I felt an increasing pressure in my stomach again. I felt like I was reaching for something…so close…yet so far…a pleasure I'd never experienced before. I began bucking my hips into Tarrant's pelvis and he pulled away. He grabbed my hand away from my womanhood and positioned his member at my entrance. My eyes grew wide as I realized what he was planning on doing._

***Pause Flashback***

"Mirana, I'm getting worried. Are you positive your fine?" she asked. I smiled weakly, attempting to hide the fact that I was reliving the worst- and at the same time, best- memory of my life.

"Well, not…entirely…I suppose…Would you all excuse me for a moment? Thank you," I said. I curtsied before leaving and fled the room quickly. I'm sure everyone knew why- except Alice- and they didn't bother me about it. I heard light and quick footsteps after me and knew what was going to happen. I'd have to tell.

***Resume Flashback***

_He looked me in the eyes and I saw his irises were bright orange and red. I panicked, but I felt as if I wanted whatever he was going to do. I was only nervous because I was still…a…a virgin. Every woman I knew was not, and I'm sure Tarrant didn't realize I still was one. I gave him a tiny nod, letting him know that I wanted this…or at least I thought I wanted this. He thrust himself all the way into me and nearly collapsed. I let out a shriek of pain that I'm sure the whole castle heard. He dug his face into my hair and waited until I was ready for him to move. _

_He started thrusting inside me at a slow pace that was quickening. Each time his member was all the way inside of me, I let out a tiny sigh, moan, or whimper. He leaned down and took one of my nipples in his mouth, nipping and sucking on it._

***Pause Flashback***

"Mirana, wait! Come here!" Her footsteps grew faster and mine did as well. I ran blindly until I was outside- in the pouring rain. I slowed a little as I reached the maze. I'd rather have Alice follow me than have her get lost in the maze and have to find her later. I continued making my feet move until I reached the middle. I tripped over a rock or something and let myself fall to the ground. There wasn't mud, since the middle of the maze was made of stone. I curled into a ball and let the rest of the memory flood my mind.

***Resume Flashback***

_I felt my body respond to Tarrant's attempts. I felt that heavenly feeling again, and this time, it over came me. I squirmed all over as I had an orgasm for the first time in my life. Tarrant kept moving, and I came two more times. He finally released inside me, his hot seed hitting my cervix. The thought of pregnancy hit me for a moment, but it disappeared when Tarrant fell on top of me. We kissed a little longer, and then fell asleep in that position._

_When I woke up…he was gone. There was a note that said only two words. Two words that I will never forget even when I die. They were simple words; some people think nothing of them. But those two words ruined our friendship._

_I'm sorry._

***End Flashback...For Good***


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, and maybe possibly the last chapter…I still don't know yet…Here we go! Very short…I am gonna write another chapter- I've decided.**

_Mirana of Marmoreal, 23 years old_

I was only a few minutes before Alice found me lying on the stones. She pulled me to my feet, supporting all of my weight (which really isn't much). I was plopped down on the bench under an umbrella like covering. I didn't realize that half the water running down my face was rain and the other half was a bunch of tears. Alice put her arm around me, trying to warm me from lying in the rain. The way she cared…the way she bothered to follow me out here when no one else did…it made me want to cry. And, trust me, I did. The only other person who had ever considered my feelings was my own mother and she had been gone for years now.

I turned and sobbed into her shoulder, wanting that particular memory to not go into the next part. The next part could also be called the worst part. Alice engulfed me in a hug and patted my soaking wet hair and back. The sobs rocked my whole body to the point where I was gulping for air.

***Begin Next Part of Flashback***

"_Mir-Mirana, wake up." He shook my shoulders until my eyes snapped open. I must've fallen asleep after I found his note. I stared at him, a bit disoriented. I tried to stand up, but I was really sore…down…there. Last night flooded my mind and I gasped. I looked at him, a silent question running through my eyes. He only nodded. I stood up and ran frantically, trying to gather all my clothes. I threw on my corset and pulled my dress over my head. He helped me find my socks and boots. I put those on as well and turned to face him. _

_His eyes were a purple/blue color. I knew those colors. Purple was regret and blue was sadness. I walked a bit closer to him and touched his hand. He flinched, and stared at the ground._

_***Pause Flashback***_

"Is there something I should know, Mirana?" I pulled away from her and shook my head. I calmed myself so that I could breathe easily. We sat in silence, her staring at me and me staring at my hands. I did finally look up at her, and I confessed.

"Actually, Alice, there is something you should know…but I don't know how to tell you without you thinking less of all of us at Marmoreal. It is quite a disgusting piece of history." She nodded, encouraging me to go. "You see, when you mentioned the…the…the wine, it brought up a terrible memory for everyone in that room."

"I'm-"

"Please, dear, do not say you're sorry. I despise those words. You'll see why in a little bit."

***Resume Flashback***

"_Tarrant…" I whispered. I don't know what I was planning on saying, but it all disappeared the minute he looked at me._ _He seemed angry with himself. I bit my lip- it was my turn to stare at the ground._

"_I couldn't just leave you with that note…it's no way to treat someone like you. I'm extremely sorry, Mirana. I wish that hadn't happened. I wish I'd thought before I did that. You must hate me right now…I took your most precious Gift and then-"_

"_Hush. Please, don't apologize. It was just as much my fault as it is yours."_

"_I din nea knoe how we can be friends anaymore…it'll be too awkward." I felt the tears burning my eyes as I realized what he was saying. My breathing rate increased as he slowly turned away from me. "I'll talk to you, yes. But I'll never forget this. I din nea want to upset ye anaymore. Guhd-bye, Mirana."_

***End Flashback***

I had told her the whole story, up until the he told me good-bye. I didn't look at her- I was far too ashamed. I could tell she was shocked, if not disgusted. We were silent for many minutes that passed by as slow as hours did. I spoke suddenly, surprising myself as well as Alice.

"Every morning…I feel the sting…the pain of that good-bye. I get dressed anyways and go through with the day…I smile, as you see, and I ignore the hurt that's always there. I'm done hoping that we could work that out…it'll never happen. I know my heart will never be quite the same, so I tell myself I'll be just fine. And you know, even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger. It doesn't happen overnight, Alice, but months went by before I realized I hadn't cried. I try and keep myself busy so that I keep him out of my mind. We were once the best of friends, you know. That one night ruined all of it. I realized that it can take years to build up a strong friendship but one moment to kill it off."


	3. Chapter 3

Well. I loveeee the reviews…they make my day! Continuing on, where will this lead? Who knows? What are those bold letters doing at the end? (Hint: 3rd person POV) This is the end, sadly, but don't worry…I see a sequel to this short story in the horizon ;)

_Mirana of Marmoreal, 23 years old_

_"Every morning…I feel the sting…the pain of that good-bye. I get dressed anyways and go through with the day…I smile, as you see, and I ignore the hurt that's always there. I'm done hoping that we could work that out…it'll never happen. I know my heart will never be quite the same, so I tell myself I'll be just fine. And you know, even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger. It doesn't happen overnight, Alice, but months went by before I realized I hadn't cried. I try and keep myself busy so that I keep him out of my mind. We were once the best of friends, you know. That one night ruined all of it. I realized that it can take years to build up a strong friendship but one moment to kill it off."_

She looked up at me with her brow furrowed. "This part…it has to be a dream. Well, not a dream…it's a nightmare…isn't it? You two…no…not you…impossible…"

"Nothing's impossible, Alice. There are things down here that the devil himself wouldn't do." She let out a slow breath and touched my face. She moved her hand down to my neck. I sat as still as the marble bench I was sitting on. She settled for taking my fingers in her palm.

"This isn't a dream…"

"I'm afraid not," I mumbled. We both looked up as the Hatter came into view. I hid my face from his view, my white hair a thin curtain between us. He approached us and my back stiffened, causing me to sit up evens straighter than I already was. This, of course, gave me a sharp pain in my lower back. I loosened my muscles a bit as his footsteps slowed to a stop in front of us.

"Look at me," he whispered. I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or Alice, so I looked up at his face cautiously. He didn't seem angry, nor did he seem upset. I fully stared at him now, no longer afraid. My mother used to tell me the same thing whenever I was afraid.

"_Hold your head high don't let them define the light in your eyes, dear girl. Love yourself just the way you are. If that doesn't work- give them hell. You can take on the world, Mirana, just stand and be strong. Then fight like a girl." My mother pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "You're so brave and beautiful. Don't worry what others think."_

I looked Tarrant in the eye, forgetting that one night. I couldn't care what he thought of me right now. I stood and said, "Tarrant Hightopp, you listen to me right now. I couldn't care less if you still regret that one time. I don't, nor will I ever, keep that on you. You can just forget about it right now because I certainly don't even remember. Good night to you sir, if you can't do that." I nodded my head and took one step away. That foot never hit the ground. He engulfed me in a hug, tight enough that I couldn't breathe.

"I missed you Mira." I wrapped my arms around him as well and replied simply:

"I missed you, too, Tarrant." We eventually pulled away and Alice stood up. She had a huge smile on her face. She should be happy. Her best friends were friends again. I wonder how long it'll be before Alice and Tarrant realize just how much _they _love _each other._

_

* * *

_

**The two of them stood at the alter, holding hands. The pretty woman was all dressed in white and the handsome man was dressed in black. They listened to the priest as he read them their vows, and the man kissed his bride. The 'audience' stood and cheered. It looked like the Hightopp clan would soon continue on. One person in particular was clapping louder than anyone else and had a grin pasted on her face larger than Chessur's. She loved the two of them more than the whole world- as friends of course.**

"**We're next, love," whispered the man beside her. She turned and looked up into his love filled eyes. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently. The man took her pale white hands in one of his, and- with his other- smoothed her white hair out of her face. "Love you Mira. Let's go congratulate Tarrant and Alice once more, hmm?" She smiled even more and glided out to meet the happy couple.**


End file.
